Mated
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Ginny has moved on. So has Harry. His friends, however, haven't, and can't understand why he's chosen the man he's with. Second in the Mated trilogy.


A/N: The song is Mated, by Todd Rundgren.

_Everyone asks_  
_Are we some kind of lovers?_  
_Everyone asks what you're doing with me_

"_Why_, Harry?" Hermione asked, glaring at the blond snuggled into his side. They were in Harry's flat, and she and Ron were trying vainly to make sense of things. "Why _him_, of all people?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron piped up, sneering at Draco. The blond just smiled serenely back, snuggling even closer to the raven, making Harry blush. "What about Ginny, for Merlin's sake?"

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "Ginny and I broke up last _year_. She's happily married to Neville now, and expecting their first child. _She_ knew, even if I didn't, that we were never meant to be together."

"But…but there are _hundreds_ of beautiful witches out there that would just love the opportunity to go out with you," Hermione said sensibly. "You could have _anyone_. Why _him_?"

"I don't want anyone," Harry answered patiently. "I only want him." Draco beamed, leaning closer to brush a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek, smirking as he heard Weasley gag.

_I know this is not what they want_  
_They're afraid you've been blinded_  
_But I already know how it's going to be_

"What did he _do_ to you, mate?" Ron asked incredulously. "The Harry Potter _I_ know would _never_ involve himself with a slimy Slytherin. Especially not _this_ slimy Slytherin." Neither Weasley nor Granger took notice when Harry went suddenly still and quiet, his emerald eyes darkening with the beginnings of a terrifying fury. "He had to have put some kind of spell on you. That's the only explanation for this," the redhead grimaced as he waved a hand vaguely in the men's direction.

"Are you sure he didn't slip you some kind of love potion, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting with the prospect of brewing an antidote. She had become a formidable Potions Mistress, and was willing to do anything to get Harry away from Malfoy. "I could take some blood samples and brew you an antidote in days. Just say the word…" Her words faltered as she watched the raven's expression darken with his mood. Draco felt a brief stab of pity for the couple opposite them, knowing that they had just ended a nearly decade-long friendship with their willful blindness. He finally spoke, giving his love a chance to rein in his rage.

"We're mated," the blond said softly. "That's all you need to know."

_If anyone should ask_  
_Say we're mated_  
_For as long as this life lasts_  
_We are mated_  
_Why else would you be here right now_  
_And you know we'll still be here tomorrow_

"Mated?" Ron cried loudly. "How the bloody hell are you _mated_? Neither one of you are creatures, as far as I know. Although, come to think of it, that would explain this sudden attraction." Nodding his head confidently, he obliviously ran on, never noticing as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees under Harry's icy anger. "Malfoy's a Veela, and has you Veela struck. Once we get you away, and to St. Mungo's for treatment, you'll forget all about this sniveling bastard."

"_Enough_," Harry ground out through gritted teeth. Ron's mouth snapped shut over whatever else he was going to say, finally taking notice of Harry's exploding magic. "I have tolerated the two of you pushing and prodding at me since I first met you." Hermione inhaled a sharp gasp of pain at the derision in her once-best friend's voice, her eyes filming with tears. "While we were in Hogwarts, it was necessary. After all, I knew very little of the wizarding world, and needed that guidance and help to defeat Voldemort." Shudders rippled through the other three occupants of the room, and Harry huffed out an impatient breath. "However, we are not in Hogwarts now. I am an adult. I survived the Killing Curse, _twice_, to ensure the safety and peace of the wizarding world. I no longer need babysitters or minders.

"I am not under a spell or the effects of a potion," he continued, his wrath spiking. "Nor am I 'Veela struck'. I have loved Draco since before the trials. I spoke for him because I knew of his innocence. He was trapped, in a situation over which he had absolutely no control. I don't understand how you can continue to hate him for schoolyard scuffles. That time is _over_."

"Harry," Hermione tried softly, her voice shaking, "be reasonable. You can't love him. He's the son of one of the most vicious Death Eaters that lived. He's a cold, cruel, sadistic bastard. He tried to kill Dumbledore, and he let the Death Eaters into the school. For Merlin's sake, he even cast an _Unforgivable_ on Madame Rosemerta to deliver that cursed necklace to Dumbledore. Katie Bell was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and fell victim to it herself. He's a _menace_, Harry!"

_Nobody else understands what I'm doing_  
_Nobody else makes me act in this way_  
_And because they can't comprehend_  
_What we mean to each other_  
_They won't leave you alone_  
_So you know what to say_

"I never meant to harm anyone," Draco said quietly, his face flushed with shame at the catalog of sins he had committed in sixth year. "My family was at the mercy of that madman, and if I didn't do what was expected, they would die. I couldn't let that happen. Please. You must understand…"

"We don't need to understand _anything_, Malfoy," Ron spat, his face red. "The only thing we need to do is get Harry away from you." Emerald eyes widened at the hatred in the redhead's voice, and he jumped up in front of Draco as Ron's wand appeared in his hand.

"_Don't_," Harry snarled. His magic swirled and crackled around him, reaching out to envelop Draco in a cocoon of protectiveness. The Slytherin shivered as Harry's magic danced along his skin, and he quickly became aroused. Merlin, he thought, I hope they leave soon, else they see something they'll not like. "We were in his house during the war. Remember? I was privy to the things that bastard did to Draco, as well as the things he made my love do. I saw what this wonderful, brave, courageous man did to survive, to save his family. What he did, what he had to do, is what any of us would have done, had we been in his shoes and facing the same crushing expectations.

"I don't expect you to accept this. I can't possibly hope for that, simply because the both of you are so deeply mired in the past, and unable to forgive a child his mistakes. So I'll ask you to leave. I want no contact with either of you. I would have tolerated just about anything from you, except this blatant disrespect and scorn for my Draco." Tears fell freely from Hermione's eyes as she watched the friendship shatter under the weight of Harry's love for Malfoy, and Ron's face was purple with rage. He flicked his wand, as if he would cast a spell, and Harry's magic threw up an impenetrable shield. His emerald eyes narrowed at the redhead, and Ron gulped audibly, his face going from red to white in seconds.

"I hope that you aren't attempting to hurt him, Weasley," the raven growled lowly. The voice sent a shiver down Draco's spine, making his cock harden even further, becoming painful and urgent. "I don't wish to hurt either one of you, but I will. Draco is my life, and the sooner you realize and accept that, the better off you'll be. Now leave, before I force you to. I will be altering the wards and the floo, to prohibit the both of you access to me and my home. You are no longer welcome here." With a sense of finality and doom, the couple rose from the chairs opposite Draco, and with one last seething glare from Weasley, they left via floo. Harry immediately flicked his hand, changing the wards and floo with barely an effort, before turning and crouching in front of Draco.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He saw the hurt and shame in Draco's silver eyes, and he leaned up, kissing the blond gently on the lips. "Don't think about what they said," he whispered against the bloodless lips, trying to get the Slytherin to relax. "They have no earthly idea what love really is."

_I hold you in my heart_  
_'Cause we're mated_  
_In a very special part_  
_We are mated_  
_Why else would I be here right now_  
_And you know I'll still be here tomorrow_

"I adore you, Harry," Draco whispered softly, smiling into emerald eyes. He gently took the raven's hand, which had been softly stroking his thigh, and placed it on his crotch, watching with some amusement as emerald eyes widened in shocked pleasure, before darkening with arousal. "Please, show me just how much you love me…"

Harry stood, hand still entwined with Draco's, and tugged the blond to his feet, smiling gently into the man's face before he turned and led him to the bathroom. The raven slowly stripped the blond, fingers caressing and tongue laving pale flesh as it was exposed. Draco trembled and shivered with each fleeting touch, whimpering softly as Harry worshipped his body with lips, teeth, and tongue. He arched his back as the brunet gently nibbled on pert nipples, turning them an angry red from his tender abuse, then moaned deeply as a warm tongue licked a wide stripe down his stomach, stopping just shy of the Slytherin's pelvis, flicking the navel as it passed. Harry pulled back slightly and breathed on the head of Draco's erection, making the blond growl and thrust, begging for more contact. A tongue flicked across the head, licking the pre-come from the slit, before lips engulfed the velvety flesh to the root. Harry opened his throat and swallowed the Slytherin whole, moaning at the delicious feel of the hardness in his mouth.

Draco thrust and came as Harry swallowed around him, gasping the raven's name, fingers clenched tightly in ebony curls. Harry drank down every drop Draco had to offer, suckling and licking until the blond moaned from the over stimulation of sensitive flesh. Harry finally released his treat and stood, his own erection throbbing madly in his trousers, and stepped to the shower, turning on the spray and adjusting the temperature. He startled as he felt pale hands ghosting across his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping inside the parted halves to play with sensitive nipples, nails scraping across hard flesh and making goosebumps erupt. Fingers skated down a taut abdomen, stopping at the fastening of Harry's trousers, hesitating for only a moment before they made quick work of undoing the fastenings and sliding the fabric down the raven's legs, taking underpants with them. Kneeling behind him, Draco leaned forward and buried his nose between Harry's ass cheeks, inhaling the dark, musky odor of the man, before his fingers parted the pert globes and a tongue speared into the crack, flicking across the tight rosette and making Harry give a gasping scream. He nearly fell headlong into the shower stall, catching himself on the shower doorframe just in the nick of time and moaning as Draco continued to tease his hole. A pale hand snuck around, gripping Harry's hard flesh and stroking slowly, building on an already painful arousal until the raven was whimpering for release.

Draco's hand dropped to Harry's ball sac, gripping it and tugging gently to prevent the impending explosion. He stood and stepped around the trembling man, tugging him into the shower stall. He soaped up Harry's body, his hands sliding sensuously over trembling flesh, fingers dipping into the crack of Harry's ass and hands fondling cock and balls. Draco's arousal began to rise again, his cock slowly hardening as he continued to tempt and tease the Gryffindor. He kept Harry hard the entire time they showered, before they stepped from the stall. Draco toweled the raven dry, then himself, and led the boy to the bedroom, pushing him gently down on the bed and crawling over him. He silently summoned lube, slicking up fingers and preparing Harry for penetration. The raven was so far gone that all he could do was mumble and murmur incoherently as the blond mercilessly abused his prostate, before withdrawing fingers and slicking up his now throbbing member. He perched at Harry's entrance for a moment, looking deeply into darkened viridian eyes and seeing the all-encompassing love hiding there, before he thrust in to the hilt. He hesitated for only a moment, trying to regain control, before he set up a steady rhythm that quickly drove Harry over the edge. Screaming loudly, he came in buckets, his channel squeezing harshly on Draco's cock and making the blond moan brokenly as he came for the second time. He collapsed on the raven's sweaty body, smiling softly as he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close.

_I see things far ahead, maybe light_  
_Maybe beautiful children_  
_I don't have words I'm thinking of_  
_But it's way beyond what they call love  
_

* * *

"Harry," the blond said some time later. He had pulled out and moved to the side, pulling the Gryffindor into his arms, where they snuggled and drifted in and out of sleep.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I am truly sorry that I came between you and your friends." Harry raised himself up on an elbow, looking down into the guilt-ridden face of his love.

"Don't be. If they were really my friends, they would be happy for me. I've finally found something just for me. Someone who had never believed the hype. Someone who accepted who I really am. I'm overjoyed that you love me, Draco. Their friendship means nothing next to you."

* * *

"You did _what_?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"We told Harry that he couldn't possibly be in love with that slimy ferret," Ron said again, anger in his face. Ginny shook her head angrily, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"He…he threw us out," the know-it-all said sadly. "Chose him over us."

"Good," the redheaded girl snapped. Eyes widened in shock at her venom, and a throat clearing behind them startled them. Ron and Hermione spun and looked into furious amber eyes.

"I agree with Ginny," Neville said quietly, "and I agree with Harry. He deserves this. Draco loves him. Adores him. Gives Harry exactly what he's wanted and needed, and _never_ got from anyone else."

"Oh?" Hermione questioned, incensed. "And what is that? Death Eater tips? How to be a right bastard to one and all?" Neville sighed harshly, staring at Hermione like he'd never really seen her before.

"No. Draco gives Harry the love and attention he never got from anyone else. Draco is not who you think he is. He's a kind, sweet, generous person, to those he cares for. You'd be damn lucky to count him as a friend." Ron snorted inelegantly, disbelief in his azure eyes. Ginny glared fiercely at her brain-dead brother.

"So," she said sweetly, the fury making her voice vibrate, "do you think Neville and I are under a spell or potion? Because we both count Draco as a good friend. He's been wonderful to us, and we plan on naming him Godfather to our children." Ron gaped unbecomingly at his sister.

"After everything he's done to you? To us? It's his fault Bill was marked by that mangy werewolf. It's his fault that the Death Eaters were able to storm the school and damage the wards. It's his fault that Dumbledore _died_."

"No," Ginny barked. "It was Voldemort's fault that everything happened. Draco was a victim, the same as everyone else. His family was under the threat of death if he didn't do what was expected. Draco gave us pensieve memories of that time, to atone for his misdeeds. We saw everything he was put through; everything his family was put through. I would show you them, but I don't think you deserve the chance to belittle or humiliate him. He was far braver at sixteen than you have ever been, Ron. I am ashamed of you, and until you come to your senses and put aside petty, childish rivalries, you are not welcome here, either." Suddenly, Hermione and Ron found themselves outside Neville's manor, the wards keeping them out.

"The whole world's gone mad," Ron groused. "I can't believe that my own sister defended that piece of Death Eater scum." A throat cleared behind them, making them jump. They spun, eyes wide with shock as they saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, standing behind them. Lucius looked relaxed and calm, and more human than he'd ever appeared before. Narcissa had a glow about her that spoke of deep relief and contentment.

"My son was never a Death Eater by choice," the man said softly. His voice held a slight rasp, evidence of his time spent in Azkaban before he was liberated. "Mr. Potter spoke on behalf of him and my wife at their trials, sparing them the hell I had to suffer for my crimes. He understood the duress Draco suffered; and he was grateful to my wife for saving his life in the Forbidden Forest. We are not now who we were before everything went pear-shaped. I am overjoyed that my son has found love with Mr. Potter. Draco doesn't deserve the man's love, but he has it, and no one will interfere with that." The threat was implied, and both Ron and Hermione paled under the force of it. Neville made it to the Manor gates, opening them and permitting the Malfoys entrance to his house.

The couple outside the grounds was ignored as Lucius and Narcissa chattered happily with the beaming Gryffindor, Lucius placing a hand at the small of the other man's back as they meandered back up the path to the house. Narcissa turned back once, looking at Weasley and Granger with great pity before the Manor swallowed them.

"What have we done?" Hermione whispered brokenly. Ron looked at her, shock on his face. "We've, once again, turned our backs on Harry, when we should have supported him in this. Did you see how happy he looked with Malfoy? And the ferret…er, Malfoy was positively glowing. I think we've lost him for good this time."

_If anyone should ask_  
_Say we're mated_  
_For as long as this life lasts_  
_We are mated_  
_Why else would you be here right now_  
_And you know we'll still be here tomorrow_  
_I hold you in my heart_  
_'Cause we're mated_  
_In a very special part_  
_We are mated_  
_Why else would I be here right now_  
_And you know I'll still be here tomorrow_


End file.
